


The Wild Hunt -- A Guide

by Bastet5



Series: The Wild Hunt [1]
Category: FBI: Most Wanted (TV 2020)
Genre: Floor Plans, Gen, Inspiration, Pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet5/pseuds/Bastet5
Summary: Pictures, character photos, links, floor plans, etc. Much that has inspired me and helped me write this series.*Especially helpful for those less familiar with the TV Series
Series: The Wild Hunt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678864
Comments: 23
Kudos: 8





	1. Photos: The Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kateri is not included in this list because I have not yet found a picture that even resembles my mental image of her.
> 
> If anyone wants to suggest pictures for Kateri, I'd be happy to entertain suggestions.

Jess LaCroix

* * *

Sheryll Barnes

* * *

Kenny Crosby

* * *

Hana Gibson

* * *

Clinton Skye


	2. Photos: Skye Family

Natalia "Tali" Skye-LaCroix

* * *

Nelson Skye

* * *

Marilou Skye


	3. Floor Plan: Kateri's Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made with the help of a wonderful site called https://floorplanner.com.


	4. Floor Plan: The Skyes' House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This floor plan is not completely correct based on the location of the kitchen shown in a several second scene in Ghosts that I missed originally. Since I don't want to have to redo the whole thing, I'm going with my original interpretation.
> 
> Created via this awesome site: https://floorplanner.com/

Downstairs:

* * *

Upstairs (In Progress):


	5. Internet Research -- Greater Love Hath None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be updated in the future with research for other stories as I post those stories.

Greater Love Hath None:

<https://www.iaff.org/wp-content/uploads/Toolkits/Shooter_Response/Ballistic_Gear/36292_FBI-position.pdf>

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_body_armor_performance_standards#NIJ_armor_standard_(United_States)>

<https://www.safeguardarmor.com/articles/the-difference-between-level-ii-and-level-3a/>

<http://www.users.totalise.co.uk/~leiafee/ramblings/realistic_injuries.htm>

<https://medlineplus.gov/ency/article/000087.htm>

<https://www.rtmagazine.com/disorders-diseases/cardiopulmonary-thoracic/understanding-chest-tube-use-pneumothorax/>

<https://ksi.uconn.edu/emergency-conditions/internal-trauma/kidney-injury/>

<https://www.urologyhealth.org/urologic-conditions/kidney-(renal)-trauma>

<https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC6120183/>

<https://patch.com/maryland/owingsmills/the-things-you-need-and-shoud-do-with-broken-ribs>

<https://www.mountsinai.org/health-library/selfcare-instructions/rib-fracture-aftercare>

<https://www.healthline.com/health/treatment-for-broken-ribs>


	6. Map: The Bronx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bronx plays an important role in Kateri's life and career. I thought a map might be helpful to give you some perspective of where some of the different locals and neighborhoods that she mentions are.


	7. Photos: Team Muster Room at HQ




	8. Map: New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since most of the team's cases take place in New York.


	9. Photos: Kateri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally found a pretty good face claim for Kateri ... I think.
> 
> Kateri keeps her hair about shoulder length, though.


	10. Prompt Request Is Open

Although FBI: Most Wanted is still a small--but hopefully growing--fandom, this series has seemed to acquire enough of a following that, for the moment, I will be accepting prompts and requests for future scenes, ficlets, stories, one-shots, etc.

I am still working on the main series, and once university restarts in several weeks, my time will be more limited, but I will work on any requests as time allows and my muse cooperates, though I might alsowork those requests into an upcoming story in the main series.

I always appreciate the ideas and plot bunnies that my readers have. They have already helped me greatly with the main series several times.

If you have any ideas/requests, you can leave them in a comment on this chapter or you can send them to me in a private message on Tumblr if you'd prefer (see my profile for the link).

I reserve the right to not write a response to a prompt/request if it is explicit, not in-keeping with my series or my interpretation of the characters, etc.


End file.
